


Sunshine, Sparkles, and Claws

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is the responsible one in their friendship.  That alone should be enough to send him screaming for the hills.  Unfortunately he's pretty sure they'd just follow him and then he'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere with two sparkling idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine, Sparkles, and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Set slightly in the future of my [Sharp Teeth and Sharper Tongues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1768285) crossover AU.

In the end it was - like many other things in his life he’s come to realize in recent years - all Kise’s fault and, just like those many other things, he can’t really even bring himself to really blame Kise for it.  Because he knows that it was mainly just Kise trying to be a good person and while there may be slight ulterior motives now - motives he’s pretty sure Kise simply classifies as unforeseen benefits - he is fairly certain there was nothing underhanded in his original plan.  He was simply trying to be nice and help out a friend.  And then he used the same logic to help out a second friend.

Which was how Taiga found himself making a scrambled egg omelet mess breakfast at three in the morning for the third day in a row for one miserable looking model and one equally miserable looking could be model seated at the counter separating the kitchen of the apartment from the living room.

"You know Kisumi I told you it was a horrible idea."  Said almost model takes a break from glaring at the bandage wrapped around his sprained wrist to glare at Kagami instead.  A look that had actually made Kagami falter once or twice when they first moved in together but now he barely registers more than a general lack of sunshine and sparkles as he shuts off the stove and divvies up their breakfast.

"Why do you always call him by his name?  Why don’t you ever call me mine?"  Kise pouts as Taiga slides the plates in front of them.

"Because the one time I called you Ryouta you tripped over thin air and nearly broke your nose on the back of the couch."  Taiga settles for standing across from them with his plate in between theirs as he digs into his own portion of breakfast.  "And," he points to the blond before gesturing to the sprained wrist, "you encourage him to do this stuff.  I can’t believe I’m the responsible one in this friendship," Taiga mutters.

The other two freeze with matching looks of insult on their faces and he sighs.  Then he looks pointedly at the bandage on Kisumi’s wrist and then at the small scar on Kise’s chin.  That silences them both before they can even say anything and he focuses on his food.  It’s not like he is completely innocent in the idiocy but in the last few years he has managed to grow out of the worst of his.

He watches the other two poke at their food for a couple minutes before digging in.  If he’s being truthful to himself he’s surprised that the three of them are still living like they are.  Considering this whole arrangement started out as Taiga needing a place to stay for just a few months and Kise wanting someone to watch his apartment for him while he was out of town for his latest modeling gig so he gave Taiga his second room.  Then a few months later Kisumi needed a place to crash and Kise offered up his own room since he was going to be gone even longer than he had originally planned.  Taiga had offered to move out after a few months and he had saved up enough money from his job and the rent Kise refused to let him pay but Kise insisted that he stay.  Said he liked having friends around to come home to after long shoots with people he barely knew.

In a way he could understand.  Surprisingly he actually enjoyed coming back after a day at work and making food for Kisumi and himself - and Kise when he was home - and he liked having someone around to talk to without needing to plan a hangout or anything.  Someone to bicker with about who drank the last of the juice in the fridge and put the carton back.  Someone to trade laundry and bathroom duty with.

Logically he knew that it was unusual for three guys to share a two bedroom apartment and not be in some kind of “relationship.”  But instinctively nothing felt strange about Kise coming back after a week long shoot in a different county and crawling into Taiga’s bed to curl up against his side and pass out for a few hours.  It didn’t feel weird at all when he did laundry and found that Kisumi’s shirts were in his laundry basket.  Waking up on the couch with his head in Kise’s lap and Kisumi draped on top of him felt just as natural as breathing these days.

Taiga always was more of an instincts before logic kind of person anyway.

Which is why when they finish eating and Kise collects their dishes and sets them in the sink he lets Kisumi pull them both down the hall to his bedroom without even blinking at it.  Kisumi crawls into bed, pouting and wincing at his wrist, and insists that he sleep in the middle and the other two give him supportive hugs and cuddles.

"Ryouta especially," Kisumi frowns and tugs the blond closer, "since this is all his fault anyway."


End file.
